Tagged by Kitty!
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Well guys, I've been tagged by Kitty in a meme, which means you all get to learn a little bit more about me. :D Anyone is free to join in on the fun, but the four I tagged at the bottom have to do it! ;)


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**  
Hello everyone! My name is Des, and my favorite pastimes include reading novels, writing for fanfiction, and making videos for youtube. :)

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**  
Well, I suppose I first heard of the website after scouring around google searching up Xiaolin Showdown stuff. The website came up numerous times and I eventually discovered its purpose. After that, I started reading several fanfics for Xiaolin Showdown and found myself wanting to join the community as well. Thus, I signed up for it and here I am today. :D

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**  
Well, my two favorite genres include action and romance, and so those are the two types that I definitely write the most of. In terms of fandoms, Xiaolin Showdown, obviously. XD That show is simply incredible and writing for it just comes so naturally. But XS isn't my only love, and I'd love expand my fandoms. Hopefully, in the near future, I'll be able to write for Princess Tutu, Yugioh, and Yugioh 5Ds as well. :)

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**  
Haha, yes, I do write for the same pairings and all my readers know this. XD Everything is always Raimundo and Kimiko. As for characters, I'll confess that I write mostly in Kimiko or Raimundo's POV. But I guess that's just because their lines and thoughts come so much more naturally for me. However, I do love all the characters and I try to write some Omi, Clay, and Jack as well. :D

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**  
Curse of the Moon, definitely. It has the most faves, alerts, _and_ hits. And I guess because it's my only full-plot chapter story, lol. ;D

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**  
Masquerade, for sure. I'm SO proud of every aspect of it. :) The flow, the plot, the lines, the description… in my opinion, it's my best-written fanfic. :D

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**  
I guess for this one it really depends. I mean, when I'm inspired, writing flows from my fingertips like water. But when I get writer's block? I'll sit there for hours and accomplish nothing. -_-

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**  
Hahaha, okay, RaiKim for sure. :D

He suddenly pulled her towards him, his lips crashing onto hers. She instantly melted against him, anticipation tingling across her skin. She returned the kiss passionately, her hands buried within his hair, and when Raimundo trailed his kisses down her neck, and Kimiko felt everything disappear. All that was left was need, a white haziness in her eyes. She felt control leave her as she pulled him even closer…

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**  
Eh, not really. But I might be misunderstanding the meaning of "trends/clichés"… lol XD

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**  
Hahaha, I don't believe so… unless… (see number nine ;D)

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**  
Xiaolin Showdown, and I'm still an avid writer. :D

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**  
Well, in terms of what I write, RaiKim would be my number one OTP. I mean, one way or another, almost all my stories include that pairing. And I suppose the reason I love writing them is because I can't imagine them with anyone else. They would make the cutest couple in the world, and… writing them is just so easy. Plus, there are enough hints in the show to really make it canon. ;D

_But,_ if it's just my OTPs, then my number one at the moment is Jack and Carly (Yugioh 5Ds). :D They are the absolute CUTEST and their relationship is deep on so many levels. They really do love each other and show it in everything they do. Carly really changes Jack for the better, and I think that's why he loves her so. Anyways, I adore them and would really love to write for them eventually. :)

Other OTPs include Seto/Kisara and Joey/Mai form Yugioh DM, and Rue/Mytho and Ahiru/Fakir from Princess Tutu. All these I love with a passion and would love to write for eventually. :D

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**  
Writing style? Eh, I really don't know. I guess just because I don't want to define myself as anything. I'm just my own writer and I'll keep it at that. :) But if anyone wants to let me know what they think about this one, feel free to send me a message. :D

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**  
Of course I read other fanfics, though not as much as I used to. I used to read and review everything, but now it's mainly just the authors I have on alert. I really wish I could read some more, but it's just so hard these days. School plus the hell of life makes it really hard to peruse around. D:

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**  
Well, I'll be honest. I would love to try lemon some day… XD But, three years ago, this would never have been an option. XD I mean, I remember when I was 14, and had just gotten my account… and had just accidentally read a lemon story about Raimundo and Kimiko… XD Let's just say I was completely creeped out and swore never to write it on the spot. XD But now I'm 17, and much more mature, and… well, I'd honestly like to try my hand at it… _but_, it _is_ lemon, and I think that no matter how old, I'll still be kinda weirded out by it. XD

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**  
No, not at all, so long as it's constructive. :) But if it's a flame, then _that's_ when I draw the line and say no. I mean, flames don't do anything but put down the author. You're not helping them to improve their writing, just dissing the story. In essence, you're just being an asshole, and that is rude beyond belief.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**  
A quiet room does me wonders. :D

**18. What inspires you?**  
Just about everything, really. ;)

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**  
Well, I think fanfiction has definitely helped me improve my writing skills. Everything from simply practicing to constructive criticism to support from friends… it's really lent me great experiences that I wouldn't give back for anything. Plus, I met some totally awesome friends on here that I would honestly say are some of closest; rival even to my non-online friends. :D It's just been wonderful, really, and I'd never trade it for anything. :)

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**  
LOL, time to tag, eh? Well then, since Kitty tagged me, I'll be tagging Janey1097, dragon of spirits, infiniteirony, Noritsu, and anyone else who feels like it. :D Happy meme-ing! :D

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And there you go. :D Hope you all enjoyed learning a lil' bit more about me, and, of course, that lil' tidbit of RaiKim that I snuck in there. ;) This will probs be up for a while and then moved to my profile page. Just so TOS doesn't, ahem, kill me here. lol ;)


End file.
